Tekken Chatrooms
by TekkenGirl12
Summary: Tekken Characters Having fun chatting read it
1. Chapter 1

Tekken ChatRoom

Chaptie 1

Character User

Alisa:ShyGirl12

Jin:DemonWarrior

Xiao:PandaLoverz

Asuka;SukiBiyatch

Hwoarang:BloodTalon

Shin;MortalGuy

Steve:Boxerz

DemonWarrior signed online

Demonwarrior:I'm the only one online

PandaLoverz signed online

PandaLoverz:Jinny is that you

BloodTalon signed online

DemonWarrior:Yep it's me ugh Hwoarangs online

BloodTalon:Hey what's wrong with that!

ShyGirl12 Signed online

ShyGirl12:Hi everyone

BloodTalon:Alisa

DemonWarrior:Alisa

PandaLoverz:Alisa

ShyGirl12:Yep How do you know

SukiBiyatch signed online

BloodTalon: :D

SukiBiyatch:What with the smily face

BloodTalon:Glad you online Suki

SukiBiyatch:Sence when you use my nickname?

BloodTalon:Till I saw you sexy face

DemonWarrior:Bleh

PandaLoverz:What's wrong with you jinny

DemonWarrior:Can you stop calling me that

Boxerz:Hey everyone

ShyGirl12:Hi Steve

SukiBiyatch:Lol xD

Pandaloverz:What's funny Asuka

SukiBiyatch:Steve username

Boxerz:Hey!

MortalGuy signed online

MortalGuys:Hey Guys

ShyGirl12:*_*

PandaLoverz:Alisa you okay

MortalGuys:Alisa ?

ShyGirl12:Hi Shin

BloodTalon signed out

SukiBiyatch:Where Hwoarang go

DemonWarrior:Long as he not here im perfectly fine

PandaLoverz:Mmmhmmm

DemonWarrior:What ?

PandaLoverz:Nothing

Boxerz:Hey Asuka what's wrong with my user

SukiBiyatch:"Boxerz" hahaha like the word underpants hahahaha

Boxerz:I gotta change my username

Boxerz signed out

SukiBiyatch:Someone Knocking on my door Gtg

SukiBiyatch signed offline

MortalGuys:Alisa you me at the park now

MortalGuys signed offline

ShyGirl12 Signed offline

DemonWarrior:Xiao wanna come over im kinda lonely ;)

PandaLoverz:Sure

PandaLoverz signed offline

Demonwarrior:This gonna be fun

DemonWarrior signed offline

Hey thats it more characters on the way Review peace out stay beautiful :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tekken ChatRooms

Jin:DemonWarrior

Xiao:PandaLoverz

Hwoarang:BloodTalon

Asuka:SukiBiyatch

Steve:BoxingMan (He change his user remember)

Alisa:ShyGirl12

Shin:MortalGuy

New !

Lili:RichChick

Christie:Dance4Ever

Leo:Explore4Life

DemonWarrior:Seriously!

Pandaloverz:Hey Jinny How are ya

DemonWarrior:Stop calling me that

BloodTalon signed online

DemonWarrior:Great -_-

BloodTalon:Do you really have a problem me

DemonWarrior:Yes Yes I do

BloodTalon;Well Suck it up Cry baby

Pandaloverz;Where were you yesterday

BloodTalon:Uhhh

SukiBiyatch signed online

SukiBiyatch;Hwoarang im so gonna kicked your ass tonight

DemonWarrior:What did he do now ?

SukiBiyatch:He Stole my Michael Jackson CD'S

PandaLoverz:Hwoarang how could you !

BloodTalon:Hey I wanna beat it with Asuka tonight

SukiBiyatch:You Pervert

BloodTalon:Hey You want some of this

SukiBiyatch:You Damn right

RichChick signed online

SukiBiyatch:Oh No

RichChick:Hey Kazama Miss Me

DemonWarrior:Which One

RichChick:My Rival DumbAss

Pandaloverz:Lili I'll Bitch slap you ass

RichChick:idgaf thats why I took yo hersheys

PandaLoverz:Im so gonna beat yo ass

BoxingMan and Dance4Ever signed online

BoxingMan:Hey what did I miss

SukiBiyatch:Im Gonna Kick Hwoarangs ass and Xiao gonna beat Lili's

BloodTalon:Please im sorry I do anything for ya

Sukibiyatch:Nope I take my Cd's back

DemonWarrior:Yay

Pandaloverz:Did you just say yay?

DemonWarrior:Nope :X

Dance4Ever:Sooo

BoxingMan:Christie wanna makeout

Dance4Ever:Ok

BoxingMan and Dance4ever signed out

RichChick:Peace

RichChick signed out

Explorer4Life signed online

Explore4Life:hEY Guys

Pandaloverz:Hey Leo

SukiBiyatch:Leo are you a boy or a girl

Explore4Life:Sighs~Im a Girl

BloodTalon:What the hell!

SukiBiyatch:-_-

Demonwarrior:-_-

Pandaloverz:-_-

Bloodtalon:What ?

DemonWarrior:I gotta go

Pandaloverz:Me Too

PandaLoverz and DemonWarrior signed out

Explore4Life signed out

SukiBiyatch:Im still gonna kick your butt

Bloodtalon:Baby Please

SukiBiyatch:dUNNO

BloodTalon:*_*

SukiBiyatch:Dammit ok Fine

BloodTalon:You want some of this

SukiBiyatch:Hell Yeah

BloodTalon:See ya there

BloodTalon and SukiBiyatch signed out

Crazy right peace out more on the way stay beautiful :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tekken Chatroooms

Chaptie three

Jin:DemonSlayer

Xiao:PandaLoverz

Asuka:SukiBiyatch

Hwoarang:BloodTalon

Christie:Dance4Ever

Steve:BoxingMan

Lili:RichChick

Leo:Explore4Life

Alisa:ShyGirl12

Shin:MortalGuy

New!

Julia:NatureLover

Ganryu:Look MyFat

Nina:SexyAssasian

Jun:MysteryWoman

Kazuya:Devil

DemonSlayer signed online

DemonSlayer:I knew I should have came a hour late :(

MysteryWoman signed online

MysteryWoman:Jin

DemonSlayer:Mommy !

BloodTalon signed online

BloodTalon:Hey Jin who's is your girlfriend

PandaLoverz signed online

PandaLoverz:GIRLFRIEN !

DemonSlayer:She's Not my girlfriend it's my mom !

MysteryWoman:~Sighs~ Kids these days

SukiBiyatch signed online

SukiBiyatch:Hey everyone :( Hwoarang.

DemonSlayer:Let me guess he took your kids bop Cd

SukiBiyatch:Hell no !

MysteryWoman:Asuka watch your language

SukiBiyatch:Aunt Jun is that you, Btw sorry

MysteryWoman:Yes I gtg before ..

Devil signed online

Devil:Hey Everyone Hey baby ~winks~ at Jun

MysteryWoman:Don't hey baby Me I saw what you done with Nina

Devil:Hey I was drunk

MysteryWoman:Whatever

SexyAssasian Signed online

SexyAssasian:Ugg it's you

Devil:What did I do

SukiBiyatch:You made out with Nina you dumb ass

MysteryWoman:Asuka!

SukiBiyatch:Ooops

BloodTalon:Don't feel bad Babe :D

sukibiyatch:Whatever

DemonSlayer:Xiaoyu why you so silent

PandaLoverz:I was eating Candy while I saw all the drama

SexyAssasian:Damn I want candy

Devil:There's enough candy for ya ;)

MysteryWoman:Kazuya that is it ! you will regret this

MysteryWoman Signed out

Devil:~gulps~

DemonSlayer;OOOH Someone gonna get it

RichChick signed online

RichChick:Hey Guys

Pandaloverz:Hey lili

RichChick:Listen Xiao sorry I took your hersheys if you want them you can have em

PandaLoverz:I'm sorry too even tho you a bitch all them time you can have the hersheys

RichChick:Thanks

RichChick:Soo Asuka

SukiBiyatch:What

RichChick:Wanna watch pootie tang with me later

BloodTalon:I Was gonna ask her that you blond whore !

RichChick:Too Bad Ginge

SukiBiyatch:Oh Stfu Lili im going

BloodTalon:WHat!

SukiBiyatch:I'm still mad at you for taking my Michael Jackson Cd

BloodTalon:Dammit !

Devil:I think Jun's at the door ~HE SAID SHAKILY~

SexyAssasian:Enjoy~Laughs evilly~

Devil:I should stay ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Devil signed offline

DemonSlayer:0.0

PandaLoverz:Jinny are you ok

DemonSlayer:Stop calling me that

Boxing man , Dance4Ever, Explore4Life, Look MyFat,NatureLover signed online

NatureLover:Hey everyone

Look MyFat:Hello my sweet

NatureLover:Ganryu im not your sweet

Look MyFat:Tickle my fat

NatureLover:Eww gross no !

BoxingMan:~Barfs~

Dance4Ever:EWW STEVE!

SexyAssasian:Ewww Son

BoxingMan:Wtf Mum the hell you doing here

SexyAssasian:Thinking how to kill Anna

SukiBiyatch:Think they having A sexy time

SexyAssasian:Gross! Gtg

SexyAssasian signed offline

BloodTalon:Asuka wanna have a sexy time

SukiBiyatch:Maybe later So lili lets watch the movie

RichChick:sURE

SukiBiyatch and RichChick logged out

BoxingMan:Christie lets have a sexy time

Dance4Ever:Okay

They signed out

Look MyFat:So julia

NatureLover:Nooo

she signed out

Look MyFat:She's know how to play hard to get

Look MyFat signed out

BloodTalon:Gtg stalk on asuka jin wanna come

DemonSlayer:Sure buddy

they signed out

PandaLoverz signed out


End file.
